


Stunned

by featherbrain



Series: Blaine Anderson-Stark [4]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Family, Fluff, Gen, blaine anderson stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherbrain/pseuds/featherbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's a lot smarter than even Tony realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 in a series of oneshots based on the AU of Blaine being Tony's son.

Tony Stark was stumped. Literally stumped. His new protocol iron man suits were working absolutely perfectly, that was until he tried to use the mini-installed jet pack system to propel himself upwards to fly.  He had been initially trying to increase the heat to allow faster movement, but quickly discovered all this did was make the suit catch fire.

In true Tony Stark fashion, after a few weeks of trying, he had simply declared it impossible. If he, the billionaire genius playboy philanthropist, couldn’t make it work then it must just be impossible.

 

With that thought in his mind Tony left his workshop. Glancing down at his watch he discovered that he’s been down there for well over twenty four hours trying to get his new model of suits to work. He also discovered that it was almost three o’clock, meaning Blaine would soon be leaving school.

He kind of felt bad for how he’s been with Blaine lately, although Blaine would never admit it, the kid was always trying to get his attention. Not in a needy-annoying way, just as in a son wanting to spend time with his father. When Tony thought about it he had been ignoring Blaine a little lately. Not purposefully, it’s just he has been so preoccupied with getting his new armour suits ready that he hasn’t even bothered to keep track of time and how much of it he had used up.

He thought about getting one of his cars out to drive to Blaine’s school and pick him up.  _That would be a good time for bonding,_  he mused, before reconsidering due to having virtually no sleep in the last three days and how he’d consumed so much coffee he was practically bouncing.

When Blaine finally walked through the door Tony grinned with a small half-smirk, half-smile expression.

“Hey, Kiddo!” He greeted enthusiastically. “I was thinking that maybe you and I should do something together… I mean, only if you’d want to…” He trailed off, his mind considering that Blaine, a teenager, may just want to hang out with his friends.

The grin that lit up Blaine’s face was contagious, Tony soon found himself smiling back full force.

“Yeah!” Blaine replied with equal enthusiasm, but his expression deflated slightly, “But I’m sure you’re really busy with your iron man suits.”

Tony thought for a moment before replying, “You could always help me with them?”

Blaine nodded and they both made their way down to the workshop-basement.

“So, what you working on?” Blaine said with his full attention on his Dad.

“Increasing the heat the suits can hold, so far all that’s happened is first degree burns on this baby’s poor leg,” he said rubbing the leg of his suit as if comforting it which caused Blaine to giggle.

“Have you tried using a different metal source which is less reactive to heat?” Blaine said.

This stunned Tony momentarily, he had always been trying to fix the jets so they produced heat which didn’t set the suit on fire, he hadn’t even considered the actual armour itself. Being a genius really does make you think that nothing can be simple.

Blaine’s triangular eyebrows rose as he could see his Dad in deep though. “You know, use something like tungsten, it’s melting point is something around 3400 degrees C.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Blaine as if Blaine had just found out how to achieve world peace.

“What? –But?…” Tony stuttered.

“Right,” Blaine said, “You probably already tried that, so how are we going to get this working then Dad?”

Tony still looked at Blaine in bewilderment before his expression quickly changed and his eyes shone with pride.

“Dad! What?” Blaine exclaimed as he was drawn into a hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> -just saying im no good at science so sorry if this isnt even correct ;P


End file.
